Zinni's Story
'''Zinni's Story The Art of Sharing '''is when Girl Scout Daisies learn all about Zinni the Zinnia and how to be considerate and caring. When a Girl Scout Daisy has earned her Zinni petal, she will know how to be considerate and caring, just like Zinni the Zinnia. Girl Scout Daisies must do three things to earn the Zinni petal: # Enjoy “Zinni’s Story,” then talk about it. # Come up with ideas of how to be like Zinni # Practice being considerate and caring. The Art of Sharing Riiinnnngg! The bell at Petal Elementary School rang through the halls. The Flower Friends jumped up from their desks. It was time to go to the art room, one of their favorite places in the school. Zinni was especially excited, because she loved to draw and paint. She was already thinking about the new picture she wanted to make. It would show all of the Flower Friends having a party in the Daisy Flower Garden. She burst into the art room ahead of everybody else. She was the first one there. “I’m in luck!” she said, grabbing several bottles of paint. She put themin front of an easel with a blank piece of paper on it. “I can get all the colors I want to make mypainting.” The other Flower Friends came into the room. “Oh, look, there are new coloring books,” Clover said. She picked up three of them. Gloria and Gerri each took two more. They put the coloring books on a table by the window and sat down. Rosie rushed over to the cupboard that held crayons and markers. She grabbed a bin and took it to a table by the door. Vi and Lupe did the same thing. Then the two groups of Flower Friendsstared at each other. “Wait a second,” Clover said. “We need crayons and markers to color in the coloring books.” “Well, we need coloring books to use our crayons,” Rosie said. Zinni looked at her friends. None of them were happy. Then she saw a goldfinch standing shyly by another easel that had apainting of a tree on it. The painting wasn’t quite finished – only half of the leaves were painted. Zinni glanced down at the bottles of paint in front of her. “Oh, I’m sorry!” she said to the goldfinch. “I was so excited about my picture that I took all the paint. That wasn’t very considerate of me! We should share – what colors do you want?” “Thank you!” the goldfinch said with a big smile. “I’d like the bottle of green paint to add more leaves to my tree, please.” Clover and Rosie watched as the goldfinch began painting happily. “Zinni’s right,” Clover said. “Sharing is a way of caring for your friends!” She turned to Rosie. “Rosie, why don’t you take one of these coloring books?” Gerri and Gloria smiled as they held out their stacks of coloring books to Vi and Lupe. “Yes, pick the one you like,” Gerri said. “Gloria nodded. “After all,” she said, “we can only color one picture at a time!” “Thanks, Clover,” Rosie said. “Do you want to use some of the crayons and markers? When you’re done, we can trade!” “That’s a great idea!” Vi and Lupe said together. All the Flower Friends sat down to color. “It’s so much nicer when we can all paint and color together,” Zinni said. “And when we’re done, we’ll have a beautiful art gallery to show our friends and families!” Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, Gallery 11932613_f260.jpg Cq5dam-5.thumbnail.319.319.png|Zinni Petal daisy-gs-colorpage-springgreenpetal.png|Zinni the Zinnia Coloring Page Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Daisy Category:Daisy Petals